Ta-da
by jellerspot
Summary: After a lot speaking Ta-da, the expression began to be used at very important moments for them


_**A/N**_ _: This super cute moment was born in my mind as I slept. Yes, I dreamed about Kay and Cam. I think I'm crazy, but maybe it was because I slept watching Deception, so I hope you like it._

It was almost 9 o'clock in the morning and they were still at home.

Kay did not know exactly what had delayed them, and although she had no undue commitment to work, she did not like being late and that was taking away her patience a little.

"What are you still doing there?" She shouted impatiently at the bedroom door, where her boyfriend was, and he then left with his typical frightened look.

"Nothing, I was just getting something, honey." He replied in a good mood and almost kissed her, but she turned away.

"Now? Could not be later?" She pretended moodiness still.

"I think not." He answered after raising his eyebrows.

She looked at him suspiciously from head to toe. There was nothing strange about him, she knew, but she still felt there was something there.

She knew him better than anyone else, but she realized that she did not have time for discussion, and she knew that when he was ready to talk, or when he could, he would speak, for he was an expert in speaking too often.

"So let's go. I don't want Deakins complaining about our schedule."

They knocked on the door of the apartment and went to work.

They went to lunch outside.

There was nothing but paperwork in the office, so they could have lunch in peace and at the right time. Cam had urged her to go to a restaurant in the neighborhood next door.

Kay was not tired, and with so much insistence from her boyfriend, they ended up going.

On the way, she felt that he was nervous, and when he stopped at the signal, he decided to interrogate him.

"Are you going to tell me what's making you nervous? Are you still afraid to walk with me driving?" She said with a little humor, wanting to break the ice.

It worked then he laughed and then put his hand under her hand in the car and looked into her eyes.

"Of course not, my dear. You know that one of the things I love about you is this Fast and Furious spirit of yours. It's just … "He started, but interrupted me looking forward. "The sign opened."

The signal had opened.

She laughed at the Fast and the Furious commentary, remembering the first time she drove with him when they were chasing a Russian guy, and they continued the journey and soon arrived where they wanted.

Cam relaxed more when they arrived so Kay thought maybe it was just starving, though he noticed there was something different about him from the time they woke up.

They made their requests and ate talking about some amenities, until Cam became serious and looked at her.

"I want to show you a new magic trick." He said a little excited, with that smile that glowed and brightened his gaze, like a child who will show his new trick to his parents.

"Is that why you were nervous?" She asked with a little debauchery.

There were times when she thought she was dating a child. Cam was sometimes so naive and so passionate about his magic that he almost always looked like a child, always enchanted by the things he discovered and new things he experienced.

But she also knew that this was what had made her fall in love with him. Her naiveté in such a heavy, bloody and sickly world was what she often needed. What had made her approach him and have stayed there. Already his passion for magic, incredible as it may seem, was what united them.

Magic was his job, his passion, just as FBI was hers. Then, as foolish as she was, she understood his passion, just as he understood that as dangerous as the FBI was, it was what she loved to do.

He laughed this time with mockery.

"Easy.". He said, and he put his fingers together and stretched out his hand like he was about to start something. "It's something simple, but I hope you like it."

"Okay," Kay stated and rested her chin on his hands, watching what was to follow.

She loved to watch him.

She'd done this before, but she always admired her concentration and her features. His eyebrow, forehead stirring as he focused on his illusion. She just didn't expect him to do what he did at that moment.

Before, there was only one red napkin from his hands, and secondly, there was a beautiful red velvet box with a ring in it, along with a smile and a pair of blue eyes pleading for the answer to a question that had not yet been asked.

"So," he began as he knelt in the middle of the restaurant. - "you still marry this illusionist who promises to make you very happy, Kay Daniels?"

Before he could say more, she answered him with a kiss. His head just thought " _of course, yes, you idiot_ " as they kissed and walked away. She looked him in the eyes, ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lips and then smiled a smile at him that only made him think " _that's how I want to make you happy for life._ "

Then she took the ring from the box, put her fingers on it, and put her hands with the new accessory at shoulder height, displaying it to him.

"I even thought I'd say yes." She started and then stopped when he looked at her in dismay, then she smiled and continued. "But I think Ta-Da sounds a lot better for both of us, doesn't it?"

This time he corresponded with a kiss.

The most joyful kiss he had ever given.


End file.
